Jemma Grace Chapter 1: Jemma gets a Gym, Part 1
by JemmaGrace
Summary: All Jemma Grace, Pokémon trainer, wants to be is a Gym Leader. Now, as she attends the League meetings, she has a chance at her dream coming true. But can she make the cut? And where does Lt. Surge go in all this? ~Rated PG just because younger audienc


Hello everyone, thanks for checking out Part one of the Jemma series...Yes, I plan on a series. But I'd like it if you could please rate it, so I know what you all like and what I should add to my stories. If you want to learn more about Jemma, go to her homepage at: www.geocities.com/Jemma_grace (this page may change!). Enjoy!  
Ps-Can anyone help me with uploading? I want the paragraphs indented, as you can see they're not, and it's harder to read.  
  
Chapter 1: New Gym on the Block  
  
Part 1  
"Wait up Pikaroo!" Shouted a young brunette girl. She ran and paused to catch her breath near what looked like a Pikachu. Only it wasn't a Pikachu. It had longer legs, a longer tail, and a small pouch. A longer look at the girl showed she had bright blue eyes and was wearing an orange tank top and olive green cargo pants. She also carried a large backpack. Her name was Jemma, and she wasn't a Pokémon master at all, but she knew secrets of Pokémon that even Professor Oak didn't. At a young age she had traveled out of the main Peninsula, past the Orange Archipelago, even past the cold country. Jemma had caught some of the most rare, even unknown Pokémon the world had. But none of this had gone to Jemma's head. Her greatest wish was to become a Gym Leader for one of the expansion Gyms. There are two ways to create a new Gym: there are enough people in the town to start one, or the only other nearby Gyms are full and overcrowded. Jemma had read the League handbook, the Plateau information series, everything. She knew that the expansion Gyms would be started soon, and she had to run one. It was all she ever wanted. Kinda. Jemma knew that there would be a special series of meetings held in Celadon city to discuss all sorts of Pokémon questions, and this would be the perfect time to bring up testing for expansion Gyms. Jemma gasped as she checked her watch. She should be in Celadon by now, but she was still in the forest outskirts. Pikaroo was biting at her shoes.  
"Well, I suppose I'm not so far away that I can't let you guys out for awhile." Jemma checked her belt and snatched the Pokéballs attached there. In a small effort she quickly tossed them on the earth and the cascade of balls opened. An assortment of Pokémon scattered about. In a flash, a small black crow-like bird stretched its wings and flew to its perch atop Jemma's head. "No Ron! Hee hee, not my head! Here." She gently grabbed the bird and put him on her shoulder. "There, that's a perch. Just don't poo, okay? I have a meeting today and I have to look nice." Ron cocked his head and blinked. "Aoor?" Jemma laughed. "Not a date. A mee-ting with some leaders of the local Gyms." Jemma did a little dance. "With any luck they'll refer me to the Indigo Plateau Committee." Ron sensed her happiness and spread his wings and chirped as best he could. Pikaroo clutched his paws to his ears. "Piiiiika." Ron ignored him. "C'mon you guys," called Jemma, "we're almost there." In another flash the Pokémon were all back in their balls. Pikaroo never stayed in a ball unless he was being naughty. Ron didn't want to go back either, he was stretching. The silence once again reminded Jemma to hurry. She trudged towards the city.  
Approaching the city, it was late afternoon. Jemma looked at all the sights. She bent down and scratched Pikaroo's ears. "So where do ya think they hide the Gym?" Pikaroo smiled an ran off towards the inside of the city. "Wow, I was joking! Alright, hold on Pikaroo!" As Jemma began to run Ron flew alongside her. Next to a fairly short building for that city Pikaroo licked his paw and stopped. Jemma stopped too and held out her arm for Ron to sit on. "Well, here we go," Jemma said to herself. She smoothed out her hair and wiped off her face. She took a deep breath, she probably looked a mess. She walked up to the door and opened it slowly, hoping she wasn't late. She let out a breath. It was a big room with lots of people wandering around talking. She wasn't late. She crept in and quickly made her way to the large meeting table and sat down at the side with wooden chairs. The other side was for important people like Gym Leaders. They had special chairs and oddish-shaped gavels. Pikaroo snuck under the table, but Ron climbed from Jemma's arm to her shoulder. Jemma slid her pack under her chair and was trying to remember all the rules for expansion Gym-leader searches when she heard another chair pull up to hers. He was a tall man with piercing blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He was also wearing cargo pants, and he wore a white shirt that was open, revealing a white tank underneath. Jemma vaguely remembered seeing his face somewhere...  
"Hello. Never seen you around here. Are you here to see the big Celadon department store?" Jemma thought the man was interesting at first, but her face fell as he mentioned a shopping mall.   
"Why no, I like other things other than shopping. And if I was here to shop you must be too, since we're wearing the same pants." The man moved his head back in shock, but he was smiling faintly. Jemma also smiled, and raised an eyebrow, but she was confused. "What?" The man grinned again. He had perfect white teeth and a smile to put a dentist to shame.   
"It's just that women don't usually argue with me like that."  
"And what, are you so special that no one dares defy you?" The man nodded slightly.  
"As the first solely electric-type Gym Leader and Lieutenant of the Spark Brigade, yes, I'm usually 'feared' so to speak." Jemma's eyes grew wide.  
"You're Surge?! Oh whoah! You're one of my heros! You single-handedly created new rules for the Gyms and created your own Gym!" Now Jemma knew where she'd seen his face: everywhere. Surge itched his five-o-clock shadow.   
"Ah yes, that. I vaguely remember something like that." Jemma stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Jemma Grace, hi," she said trying not to hyperventilate. Surge gave her a warm handshake.   
"Hello again Jemma, I believe you know I'm Surge. So, what are you planning on doing after the meeting?"   
Jemma smiled, "Weeelll, nothing." She pursed her lips. "Unless something comes up..."  
Surge laughed.   
"Ah ha, we'll I see you're brave and strong hearted, but old-fashioned. So would you like to go to dinner? My treat, of course."  
Jemma crossed her arms, "I'd love to." Just then, Erika came out of the main Gym floor and banged her oddish-gavel on the table.   
"Would everyone please be seated for the meeting?" People curried to their seats, but they kept talking. "PLEASE?!"   
As Surge go up to go to his Gym Leader seat Jemma whispered, "I'm not old- fashioned, I'm a true romantic."   
Surge put his hand on Jemma's shoulder which Ron wasn't occupying ans whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you outside afterwards Miss Romantic." Then he got up and walked to his seat. Ron tilted his head as birds do and fluffed his feathers. Jemma poked his beak, "It's not a date. Well, this isn't. That man just happened to ask me out, it wasn't on purpose. I just got lucky." Ron clucked. "Real lucky."   
To the observer, Erika seemed average— average height, weight, looks. She had a short haircut and wore plain clothes. Average was her appearance, but not her attitude at all. "Alright, now then. Any old business?" A busty blond with a short dress raised her oddish-gavel. "Yeah, I want to know if we ever started up that Gym-leader-in-training thing?" Erika pointed to a young girl to her right.   
"I'll leave that to Junior Trainer Emily here." Emily nodded then stood.  
"The Gym-leader-in-training program will be started this fall under normal League rules." Then Emily sat down again. This time a young man with nerdy glasses stood. He pushed up the rim of his glasses.  
"I'm wondering when the information about the newly discovered Pokémon will be sent to all the Pokémon researchers? I'm waiting for more information before I can start my research and studies." Erika looked right at the man.  
"Even us Gym Leaders can't help you there. The Plateau leaders are being...unhelpful. They haven't told us anything in months. We'll all just have to wait, in the meantime, I suggest you start research on something else." Pikaroo peeked out from under the table and grinned. Jemma smiled at him.  
"I know I'm special. I already know about the Neo." After a long session of boring questions, Jemma felt her time had come. She jumped up.  
"When will the expansion Gyms start the Gym Leader search?" Erika looked stunned, she wasn't ready for that one.   
"Um, well, that question I can't tell you about." Immediately there was an uproar. People argued, shouted and stared at the Gym Leaders. Erika banged the gavel. "QUIET! Miss, I'm sorry but that information is classified." Jemma rose again.  
"No it's not." She held up the League handbook. "I've asked around and read this while thing cover to cover. NO where does it say that in a League Conference Meeting you are not allowed to tell us when and where Gym tryouts are." Jemma's eyes flashed, she couldn't be defeated.   
Erika sighed and nodded. "Okay, we'll continue this discussion tomorrow, we'll tell you more then. This meeting is closed!" She once again banged the oddish-gavel on the table. This time the noise startled Ron, who flinched. Jemma rubbed his little birdy neck.  
"We've got em Ron." People once again huddled together and began to talk. Jemma made her way to the door. She opened it. It was dark. She whistled for Pikaroo. He sat between her feet. Jemma looked into the dark. She didn't mind darkness, she didn't like darkness in a place she wasn't familiar with. She stepped out and looked into the pathway. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She jumped. Surge looked at her.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Where are you staying here in the city?" Jemma was relieved it was Surge.  
"I was hoping to stay in that big hotel in Tangela Plaza."   
Surge looked out into the city, "You mean the Ivysaur? Niiice place, but you'd better hurry if you haven't made reservations. Every person here will want to stay there. That's why I made my reservation early." He turned to her. "Why don't we go there, you can unpack, and I'll meet you in the lobby?" Jemma blessed him with one of her signature smiles that was just as sparkly as his.   
"Okay, that's really nice of you to walk with me there." Surge pulled a set of car keys from his pocket.   
"Walk? May I interest you in a ride?" Jemma bowed as best she could with her pack on.   
"You may." She picked Pikaroo up. "Do you ever take your Pokémon with you?" She asked as they walked to the parking lot.   
"Yep, but right now they're here at Erika's Gym. It's safer for my Pokémon here than in my hotel room." Surge stopped at a bright yellow Corvette. He pressed a button on one of the keys and the doors beeped and unlocked. Surge went to the passenger side and opened the door for Jemma.   
"Thanks," she said as got in. Surge went to the drivers side and hopped in. He stuck the keys int he ignition, revved up the engine (mostly just for show), peered over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't hit anything, then revved off towards the city. Pikaroo loved the car, he was busy pressing his face and paws against the window. Ron had fallen asleep, so Jemma returned him to his ball. Surge was busy telling Jemma about the hotel Ivysaur. When they parked in the hotel's parking lot, he once again opened the door for Jemma.   
"Out you go." He also opened the hotel door for her. "What a gentleman," Jemma thought. Surge walked her to the service desk.   
A young purple-haired woman asked, "May I help you?" Surge nodded towards Jemma. Jemma smiled, "Yes, I'd like a room with a queen-sized bed."   
Surge added, "On floor six."   
The woman asked, "Will this be for you both?"   
Jemma blushed, "No."  
Surge said, "I'm already registered." He pointed to a picture of all the Gym Leaders posted to a wall near the desk. "I'm Surge? Vermillion Gym's leader?"   
The girl hit her head, "Duh, I knew that. Sorry, I'll get you keys right away.." The girl went for a key and Jemma fidgeted.  
"Sorry about that," Surge apologized. "Floor six is the nicest floor." He held his hand to the back of his neck. "Plus that's my floor."   
Jemma said, "It's okay, what do we look married?" Surge laughed. The girl returned with keys.  
"Here you are. How many nights?"   
Jemma said, "Three." The girl handed Jemma a card.   
"This is the service desk's number if you need anything. You are in room 531. Hope you enjoy your stay!" The girl smiled.  
Jemma whispered to Surge, "Don't I pay?"  
Surge said, "Not until the third day. This is a NICE place, remember." Surge pressed a button for the elevator. A ding went off and the elevator's doors opened. They stepped in. Jemma hit button 6. Surge tickled Pikaroo's neck. Then he checked his watch; 6:30 PM.   
"So, I'll wait for you downstairs in a half-hour? Is that enough time?" Jemma looked at the happy expression on Pikaroo's face.   
"That's great." The elevator stopped, dinged, then the doors opened again. They stepped out, and Jemma went towards room 531. "See you soon," she called to Surge, who gave her a head nod. Jemma fumbled with the door. "Ah!" She sighed as it opened. The room was gorgeous. There was a large bed with fluffy pillows, a large window, a big tv, and even a little Pokémon "pen." Jemma closed the door. "Wow." She released all her Pokémon in the pen and filled a couple dishes with water. "Thank goodness all my Pokémon fit in there," Jemma said to herself. Then she got out some food from her pack and left it on a tray in the pen. She watched as Pikaroo snatched up a rice ball. She punched the air. "YES! On the road to my own Gym!" She slipped her clothes off and ran for the bathroom. It too was huge, the bathtub looked like a small spa, and the shower looked like the rainforest, with live plants everywhere. Jemma turned the water on in the shower and sniffed a large blossom. "This has been a great day," she told herself. "And I got a date with Surge!" She closed her eyes and shampooed her hair.  
*****  
When Jemma got out, she checked on her Pokémon; they were exploring the pen. She quickly slipped on a dark silver sleeveless crushed velvet dress. Pikaroo clapped. "Oh shut up," Jemma teased. "I suppose you'd look better?" Pikaroo stuck out his tongue. "That's right," Jemma agreed. "Pikaroo, you watch the others, I don't know how long I'll be gone." Pikaroo nodded. Jemma slipped on silver heels then raced to a mirror. She rubbed her face with a little tinted moisturizer, whisked lip gloss over her lips, and rubbed lotion on her shoulders and legs. Jemma smiled at herself, then looked at the clock above the sink. "Oh damn!" She grabbed her coat from her pack then dashed out, but not before blowing Pikaroo a kiss. The door slammed. Pikaroo shook his head and sighed.  
*****  
Surge adjusted his coat collar again and checked to make sure his fly wasn't down. He was wearing a black suit and a cream shirt. He rubbed his newly-shaven chin (he shaved after feeling it at the meeting) then checked his watch. It was a little after 7:00. "She'll be here soon," Surge thought to himself." Jemma had just gotten out of the elevator and into the lobby. Surge saw her and walked up to her to offer her his arm. Jemma graciously took it. "So where would you like to go tonight?" Jemma shook her head.  
"I don't know. I'm not acquainted with this city. What do you suggest?" Surge led her outside to the Corvette where he opened her door again. Surge turned the radio on when he was in.   
"Welll, Lickitung Sushi is nice and fast, but The Farfetch'd Cafe is much fancier." Jemma bit her lip.   
"You pick, surprise me." Surge smiled and turned up the radio before roaring away. Jemma squealed, "Ooooo I love this song!" She began to sing with the radio.  
* "I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul. City lights, and streets of gold, look out my window to the world below. Move so fast, and I feel so cold, and I'm all alone." *  
Surge laughed. She had a nice voice. Jemma poked his arm. "Come on sing!"  
* "Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind. Baby just give me a sign!" *  
Surge began to sing too.   
* "And now that you're gone, just wanna be with you! (Be with you). I can't go on, I wanna be with you! (Be with you). Wanna be with you!" *   
They laughed together between the chorus. As they pulled up to a large skyscraper with soft white lights, Surge parked the car and led her in arm in arm. The door read, "The Farfetche'd." Before they went in Surge smirked.   
"You look beautiful, I got lucky."   
"No I got lucky. You look handsome, like a model or something." Jemma straightened his collar (Surge always had a problem keeping his collar down).  
"Maybe, but not a suit model," Surge eyed his collar, which he was beginning more and more to despise. They walked up to the Maitree D and Surge calmly said, "Two, window seating please."   
The man bowed and asked, "Gym specialty seating?" Surge made a face.  
"No, no. Regular is fine."   
As they were led to a seat overlooking the city, Jemma asked, "Why don't you want special seating?"   
The Maitree D turned and interrupted saying, "Someone will be by shortly to take your order."   
Surge said, "Thank you." He pulled out Jemma's seat and pushed it in when she sat. Surge took his own seat and looked into his glass of water. "I don't really know why I didn't take Gym seating. I guess because in my hometown, I can't do anything, anywhere without being mobbed by people. It's nice not to have to worry about that and be normal." Surge slid a lemon wedge around the rim of the glass. Jemma looked sympathetic.   
"Oh, stardom will do that to you. At least here you don't have to worry about being stalked so much. So, tell me more about yourself Mr. Gym Leader." Surge looked up at her and smiled.  
"You're so...upbeat and understanding." Jemma seemed not to notice.   
"Well you're so sweet and polite how could I not? I at least have to pretend, don't I?" Surge chuckled. A young waiter with slicked black hair came by and handed Surge and Jemma each a menu.  
"Hello, my name is Petre , I will be your waiter. Please let me know if I can help you," he said with a slight French accent. Jemma flipped through the menu. Her eyes widened.  
"Surge! The prices are --" Surge waved his hand.   
"Nothing. Don't worry. It's a plus side of stardom. Order whatever you want." Surge took but a second before handing Petre the menu back. "I'll have a well-cooked steak, and a vulpix, um, on ice." Petre nodded and turned to Jemma.  
"And for you ma'am?" Jemma folded the menu.  
"I think I'll have an Oriental Bellsprout salad, and...I'll have a vulpix on ice too." She handed in the menu.  
"Very good. I'll be back shortly." Surge put his napkin in his lap, which Jemma had already done.   
"So I see we both like red drinks." Jemma leaned on her hand.  
"Yeah, but where were we? Oh yes, you were about to tell me about yourself."  
Surge replied, "Only if you tell me about you."  
"Deal," Jemma said, "you first." Surge thought for a moment.  
"Well, I'm 21, a Scorpio, usually quite brash and obnoxious. I like alternative music, skateboarding, almost anything electric. I hate bikes, and I think Jigglypuffs look like marshmallows." Jemma laughed. "Don't you? I just want to roast one. I always have to try not to laugh when people come to battle me with those." Jemma shook her head with laughter. Now it was Surge's turn to lean on his hand. "Your turn." Jemma tried to stop laughing, but it was hard.  
"Okay, okay. I'm 17, an Aquarius, I talk to much, I like to dance, which explains my love of dance and pop music, and I like a good debate. I love traveling and finding rare Pokémon, and I agree that Jigglypuffs look like they should be eaten. " Surge shook with laughter.  
"I still can't figure out why you bring out the better side of me. I'm usually rude." Jemma look surprised.   
"Coulda fooled me. But you know, I always have had a different picture of you. I thought that you'd be older, and more army-ish. And I thought your voice would be--"  
Surge interrupted her, "--more nasally. And that I steal people's pet Pokémon, and force evolution on my Pikachus." Jemma stared at him.  
"Well, yeah. That's how all the books and movies show you." Surge stuck the lemon wedge in his mouth, and biting it made a sour face.  
"Yes, that's the media for you. Another one of the perks of being a Gym Leader. I know how some of those rumors were started: I used to be the youngest Lt. ever, so that's my Army image. I only look older in films and stuff because the artist who draws me wanted me to look that way, the man who does my voice for 'Ash's Adventures' (that's the Pokémon show for you and me) has a gay voice, and I have no idea how I became a thief and a mean trainer. That much isn't true." Jemma looked at him empathetically and nodded.  
"I'm sorry I judged you, I've just always believed the media." Surge spat the lemon skin out onto a dish.   
"'S okay. I have to admit that sometimes I almost believe that stuff too. In fact, I have the complete Pokémon Trading Card game Gym Expansion set of me. I like the way I look. My spikes are shorter and my outfit is cool. Not to mention that my cards are just awesome anyway."  
Jemma laughed, "I have that set too! How funny, I hope you have it framed." Surge nodded.  
"Yeah, actually it's in the gym right next to a tape of 'Ash's Adventures' and a comic with me in it too. I collect stuff with me on it if it's not too eerie." Jemma smiled.   
She thought to herself, "I wonder if I'll ever be in a tv show and have my own card set."  
Petre returned with dishes of food.   
"Here you are sir, a hot Tauros steak, and your iced vulpix." Then Petre placed a large green salad with bits of fried wonton and lots of peanut dressing in front of Jemma. "A Bellsprout with a vulpix. Call if you need anything." Jemma stared at the salad.  
"Wow, it's huge. Let's see who finishes first!" Surge picked up his knife and a fork.  
"You're on!"  
*****  
Later, after each of them was totally stuffed (Surge had won by a hair), and after learning more about each other, Surge suggested they leave. "I'm so full, well, sheesh, now I need to get ice cream." Jemma raised an eyebrow.  
"Now? Where are you gonna put that?" Surge grinned.  
"Petre !" Surge called over their water. "Here's our check. Thanks." Petre bowed.   
"Thank you." Jemma noticed Surge left a large tip. Surge once again offered Jemma his arm as he escorted her to the car.   
"I really crave ice cream. Want some?" Jemma shrugged.   
"Why not." Surge drove slowly through the streets. After talking with her he knew that Jemma loved city lights. Jemma gazed dreamily out the window. Surge was torn between watching her or the road. He decided for their sake he would watch the road.  
*****  
It was a surprisingly crowded ice cream parlor, especially for 9:00 at night. Jemma looked at all the flavors and went berserk.   
"Whoah! Chocolate Mocha Fudge! Double Chocolate Crunch! Dark Chocolate Delight and Death by Chocolate! I've never seen so many flavors." Surge also liked ice cream, and he decided to go ahead and buy three scoops. Surge licked a drip of Pineapple Cream.   
"Jemm, what would you like?" Jemma was still full from dinner, so she picked one scoop, Choco-mallow-swirl and called it quits. Jemma tried to make her scoop last, but Surge tore into his like a madman.   
"I don't know how you're still so hungry!" Jemma said astonishedly.   
"You women, always concerned with your weight." Jemma took what was left of Surge's cone and handed him her scoop.   
"Choco-mallow-swirl?! Okay, it has chocolate fudge bits, marshmallow andcaramel swirl all wrapped in dark chocolate ice cream? If I was worried about fat content Iwould've got the Pineapple Cream." Surge pointed at her scoop and made a small animal-like noise. "Try some," she urged. Surge licked it, then handed her the cone back.  
"That's pretty good, too rich for me though." Jemma watched him as she licked her ice cream. Surge finished off his cone as Jemma had just licked the last of her ice cream. Jemma handed him the cone.  
"I'm full, do you want it?" Surge made a face.  
"I'd better not, just throw it." Jemma chucked the cone and smiled a Surge.   
"Thank you Surge, dinner was lovely. That was the nicest place I've been in a long time, and I appreciate it." Surge put his arm around her (which surprised Jemma at how bold he was) and pointed through the window to a bright building in the distance.   
"No prob. See that? That's our hotel." Once again Jemma got all dreamy as she stared at the lights.   
Surge asked, "Do you want to go outside and see it better?" Jemma nodded. Surge opened the door. It was chilly outside. Jemma scrunched up her face.   
"Aww, I left my coat in your car, and it's way over there." Surge shrugged his coat off and gently wrapped it over Jemma's shoulders. She bit her lip. "You're so sweet." Jemma hugged Surge. He tipped her chin up so he could look in her eyes. They were blue, like his, but not like his. His were crisp airy-blue, hers were deep and sapphire-like. The city lights seemed to sparkle in them. She turned to look at the hotel and the other buildings, when she turned o look back at Surge, he was still looking down at her. She had turned to face him so fast she didn't notice he was still bent over, and their lips brushed. Surge nuzzled closer, but Jemma turned to the lights again. "Surge...I'm sorry." Surge sighed and looked out at the lights. His arm quickly dropped from Jemma. She moved in front of him and grabbed his hands. The night air made Surge shiver. "God, how is she just, looking into me," he thought. She entwined their fingers and looked right into his eyes. "Surge, I really like you. I'm sorry, I just don't--feel-- ready. I've only known you a few hours, and well, I have this silly thing where I try to know someone before we suck face. I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry. I like you, really I do." Surge removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
"That's good. I really like you too. I guess I was just, being me. Must be my hormones. Didn't want to bother you. Is this okay?" Jemma smiled faintly.   
"Yes, this is perfect." Surge leaned his cheek on her head. "She's warm," he smiled. Jemma felt Surge's arms begin to goosebump. She pushed one hand against his chest and held his hand with the other. "You're cold. Let's go back now." Surge nodded. He once again opened her car door and then his.   
As they pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards the Ivysaur, Surge turned to Jemma and asked, "I'm...sorry if I offended you. Will you forgive me?" Jemma smiled softly.   
"Of course." Surge grinned.  
"So would it be okay if I took you out tomorrow?" Jemma bit her lip and made a thinking face.  
"Sure, why not."  
*****  
Back on the sixth floor Jemma returned Surge's jacket.   
"So, only one meeting tomorrow. What are you doing all day?" He asked.  
"Uh, well, I'm going to sleep in, then I'm going to work out with my Pokémon, then I'm taking a bath, then-" Surge cut her off.  
"Okay, okay! Got it. Um, how about I swing by the hotel and pick you up around 8:00? I have to go check on my Pokémon at the Gym all afternoon." Jemma pondered this.  
"That sounds okay. 8:00? How late will we be out?" Surge tried to look mysterious.  
"I don't know, maybe into the wee hours of dawn." Jemma smiled and headed toward her room. Surge followed her. "Wait! No goodnight ki-, ur, hug?" Jemma snorted at his slipup, but tried to ignore it, which was easy to do because he was so cute.  
"Okay." She gave him a hug, and he wrapped so tightly around her she could barely breathe.   
"Sorry. Okay, thanks. Goodnight Jemm!" Surge briskly walked towards his room, #558. Jemma thought about the whole night before opening her door. Most of her Pokémon were asleep. Ron and Pikaroo weren't. Ron bobbed his head up and down, and Pikaroo was making hip gyrations.   
"Stop that, yuck, you guys are perverts." She pointed a finger at Ron, who immediately stopped. Pikaroo however, did not. Jemma swiftly bounced a Pokéball off his head, which sucked him into it. "Stay in there awhile. Let's see how you like being teased." Jemma giggled with Ron as she got ready to go to sleep. "Don't worry, I'll let him out in a minute."  
*****  
In room #558, when Surge was back, he quickly shut the door, ran to his phone and flipped through a phone book until he found what he was looking for. He snapped the book shut and dialed the number waiting for a voice at the other end.  
"Hello? Yes, when are you usually open? Uh-huh, yeah. I'm Lt. Surge, Vermillion. That's right. I want to speak to your boss. Thanks. Hey, yeah, it's me, how'd you know? I want the usual--no no, none of that. I got me a victim already. Is tomorrow okay to bring her over? Yes, she's a new one. So that'll be okay with you all? Yes, okay, great, that will work out fine. Thanks, bye." Surge grinned broadly as he hung up the phone. 


End file.
